Vestido rojo
by lori777
Summary: Sonoko ve espiritu, es muy callada y solo la reconocen por su vestido rojo. Watatanuki ve espiritus, es muy ruidoso y siempre se le ve con su uniforme escolar.XXXHOLiC/CLAMP no kiseki.


Vestido rojo

**Vestido rojo.**

El camino hacia la tienda de Yuuko estaba por una calle poco transitada, generalmente no había nadie que se quejara de los gritos que Watanuki solía exclamar estando a lado de Doumeki, uno llegaría a pensar que el muchacho era algo masoquista porque parecía disfrutar de los gritos de su amigo. Algunos ni siquiera imaginaban una estrecha amistad entre ellos, después de todo Kimihiro era un mar de bailes raro, además de poseer un carácter explosivo y voluble, en cambio Shizuka es como su nombre lo indica muy tranquilo.

En fin, caminando juntos con el escándalo de siempre, Watanuki daba vueltas como loco con unos de sus clásicos berrinches y no se dio cuenta de que una jovencita estaba pasando, tanto así que simplemente la arrolló en una de sus vueltas, la chica cayó en seco al piso pero ni siquiera se quejó.

— Lo siento — exclamo Watanuki cuando se dio cuenta. La muchacha era una chica inusual, con un cabello largo hasta los hombros, liso de color negro, un curioso fleco que cubría toda su frente, ojos cafés oscuros, piel clara y un vestido sencillo hasta las rodillas completamente de color rojo.

_«No hay problema»_ primero pensó. — No hay problema — exclamo la chica.

— Que torpe fui — dijo el chico.

— Si lo fuiste Watanuki — exclamo su compañero.

_«Wat__anuki se escribe como primero de abril… que curioso» _pensó la muchacha del vestido rojo.

— ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? — grito Watanuki furioso con Doumeki.

_«Wow ¡qué voz tan potente!__» _pensó la chica de vestido rojo.

— Mugre Doumeki, nadie pidió tu opinión… — exclamo más calmado, — es cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto.

— Sonoko — respondió la chica de vestido rojo.

— Bien, Sonoko-chan ¿qué te parece si te invito ese bento? — señalando el paquete que su compañero cargaba.

_«Comida gratis. Claro que acepto__» _pensó la chica de vestido rojo. — Si — dijo con una voz bajita.

Para comer el delicioso bento de Watanuki, los tres se dirigieron al parque de siempre. Mientras caminaban, Sonoko se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos venía un par de espíritus malignos conocidos como ayakashis pero no se acercaban, había algo que los alejaba. _«Extraño… ayakashis» _pensó Sonoko-chan.

En el parque la discusión entre Watanuki y Doumeki continuaba, esta vez porque Doumeki se excedía al comer y por esa razón Watanuki siempre tenía que cocinar de más, en cambio Sonoko-chan estaba tranquila, sentada probando el bento del chico primero de abril.

_« ¡Qué rico! Quisiera un poco más…__» _pensó Sonoko-chan.

— ¿Quieres más, Sonoko-chan? — pregunto Watanuki pausando la pelea con Doumeki. Ella asintió. — Me alegra que te guste tanto — exclamo sonriente Watanuki.

— Yo también quiero más — reclamo Doumeki.

— ¡¡Tú ya tragaste demasiado!! ¡¡Bestia del mal!! — grito Watanuki sirviendo más comida para el glotón de Doumeki.

_«Esos dos son muy buenos amigos, además tiene una conexión muy estrecha__» _pensó Sonoko-chan mientras sonreía divertida.

— ¿Qué? — exclamo Doumeki, Sonoko no dijo nada.

— ¡¡Óyeme que manera es esa de hablarle a mi invitada!! — reclamo Watanuki molesto, — discúlpalo Sonoko-chan, no tiene modales — agregó sincero, Sonoko sonrió.

— Así que aquí es donde estabas Watanuki Kimihiro — escucho de una voz muy familiar, Yuuko.

— ¡¡Yuuko-san!! — grito asustado Watanuki. Yuuko tenía una expresión muy clásica en ella, además iba acompañada de Mokona.

_« ¡Qué bonita bola negra!__» _pensaba Sonoko-chan mirando fijamente a Mokona. Entonces la bola negra salió saltando de la bolsa de Yuuko.

— ¡¡Watanuki, Watanuki… Watanuki con los kanjis de primero de abril!! — exclamo la criaturita muy divertida, Watanuki estaba desesperado, no podía creer que hiciera algo así enfrente de una extraña. Pero sorprendentemente, Sonoko-chan no parecía afectada, al contrario estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Qué interesante es nuestra amiga de vestido rojo! — exclamo Yuuko.

_«Que mujer tan rara__» _pensó Sonoko-chan.

Al final del bento, Sonoko dio las gracias hizo una reverencia y continuo su camino.

— ¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?! — pregunto Watanuki a lo lejos.

_«Me encantaría volverte a ver Watanuki-kun, eres muy divertido__» _pensó Sonoko-chan, entonces gritó — ¡¡Si!! —. Watanuki sonrió.

Después de un rato, los cuatro, es decir, Yuuko, Mokona, Doumeki y Watanuki se fueron juntos a la tienda de la primera.

_« ¡Qué chica más extraña es Sonoko-chan, y callada!__ » _pensó Watanuki.

— Idiota — esclamo de repente Doumeki.

— ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? — grito Watanuki furioso.

— Jajajajaja — reía Yuuko.

— Watanuki, Wata idiota — agrego Mokona.

— ¡¡Déjeme en paz!! — reclamo Watanuki.

Entonces todo volvió a empezar, agregando los comentarios mordaces de Yuuko y Mokona.

…

Sonoro-chan llego sana y salva a casa después de cuatro de horas de a verse perdido, en el camino conoció a una tímida ZashikiWarashi, a una enfadada AmeWarashi que la acompañaba. También vio a una chica gato comiendo peces y a un Yumekai volando en el cielo, lo extraño era que todos son conocidos de Watanuki Kimihiro.

_« Ese Watanuki es muy famoso__ » _pensó la chica de vestido rojo.

**FIN**


End file.
